comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200104144159
Machine Hulk (Marvel Comic Adaptions) vs Arack machine hulk's profile Tier: low 2c ''' '''Name: Ghost Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics Adaptions Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Mutate | Cyborg | Half-Phantom Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4. Will end up in the Below-Place after dying from which he can quickly revive himself through the Green Door should he choose to do so), Regeneration (High-Mid for practical combat purposes, Mid-High over time. Very quickly reassembled himself at will after being cut into many pieces. His future self, the Maestro, took several years to recover after being reduced to powder), Resurrection via Green Door, Multiple Personalities (Became able to switch between his personas and they can work together to be "the strongest and smartest one there is"), Enhanced Senses & Extrasensory Perception via Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them.), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets"), Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, Absorption (Can absorb gamma radiation. Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger), Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Telekinesis (Once developed telekinesis), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation) | Cyborg Physiology | Ghost Physiology | Machine Weaponization | Absolute Growth Inducement | Meta Power Absorbption | Stat Amplification attack potency: small universe speed: mftl+ lifting strength: tremendous-absolute-infinite (can lift anything without question) striking strength: small universal durability: fully invincible in phantom form (to physical and non physical attacks) | small universe in biological form stamina: absolute infinite | likely higher range: melee range | small universal standard equipment: it's own hidden machine parts (due to 1/2 phantom form, machine parts don't appear) intelligence: Supergenius (Bruce Banner's intelligence) (roots still apply) weaknesses: can transform at command so weakness removed | anger weaknesses replaced with power up | Ghost-Repellet | Anti-machine electronics | None Notable (since his machine parts and phantom physiology is in perfect unison if those weakness-attackers are used, they wouldn't do any damage) -- second form hulk / ghost hulk base form arack / no other forms hax on, bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, leaving on, distance 34ft, location: large sunny forest stats are equal not equalized at low 2c -- ''ghost hulk wins by non physical interaction (counter combat) + power nullification (counter spatial manipulation) + combat + telepathy (counter extrasensory perception) ''ghost hulk wins 2450+/10''' (clean win, all necessary counters, heavy hax used and not countered (non physical interaction), extremely heavy hax leftover (stat amp + absolute growth) ''